


Launch Day

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Last Night on Earth, Leap of Faith, M/M, taking a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: After talking with Matt Shiro decides it's now or never. It's the last night on Earth and there may not be an 'after the war' so it may be his last chance to tell Keith how he feels. Can he do it?





	Launch Day

Shiro rubbed his eyes as he looked over the last checks for the IGF ATLAS before they left Earth tomorrow. He wanted to make sure that they were ready to leave, especially with so many on board going into space for the first time. A knock on his door pulled his attention away from the reports.

“Come in.”

The door opened to reveal Matt.

“Matt, what can I do for you?”

Matt raised an eyebrow at him, “I saw the light in your office on so came to check it out. Do you ever take your own advice?”

“What do you mean?”

“You told everyone to spend the last night on Earth with the people they love. So why aren’t you? I would’ve thought you’d be spending the night with Keith.”

Shiro dropped his gaze from his friend and back onto the datapad, “I needed to do some last minute checks. Besides I’m sure Keith is with his mother and the Blades. I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

Matt walked forward and leaned on the back of the chair in front of Shiro’s desk, “Shiro, the Blades left earlier this afternoon. They got called away by a distress signal. I thought you knew.”

Shiro looked up at Matt at the implication in his words. Matt sighed, “I never took you for a coward Shirogane.”

Shiro looked affronted, “What are you talking about?”

“Why are you avoiding Keith?”

“I’m not.”

“Funny, then why don’t you spend any time with him anymore? In all seriousness I walked into the cafeteria today and he was sat all alone. It was like being back at the Garrison before Kerberos. Look, I don’t know what happened between the two of you but something clearly happened. It certainly looks like you need to talk about it, whatever it was.”

“We can talk after the war.”

“Shiro, there may not be an ‘after the war’. What happens if Voltron has a repeat of what happened with Sendak and there isn’t a med team or the ATLAS to save them? The Paladins will be on the front lines and you never know what will happen in war. We’re lucky if we make it to tomorrow when we’re fighting. Don’t leave things unsaid. As you said this is our last night on Earth. It may be our last chance to say the things that we want. Don’t leave it unsaid on the assumption that we’re all going to survive the war.”

“Some things are better left unsaid.”

“Takashi Shirogane! I never took you for a coward!”

“It’s not cowardice.”

“Sounds like it to me. You’re a bigger idiot than I realised if you think Keith will deny you anything.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Matt chuckled, “You seem to be the only one who doesn’t get that you’re Keith’s first priority. You helped Keith so that he would have options in life and every single time he chooses you. You’re the only one who doesn’t see it.”

Shiro stared at his friend dumbfounded. He knew deep down that his friend was telling the truth but it was a difficult thing to admit to himself. He didn’t feel like he deserved the devotion that Keith showed towards him. He also wasn’t sure how to deal with the fact that someone valued him that highly. Matt couldn’t help but smile. He could see his friend’s doubt and disbelief play out across his face. He took pity on his friend.

“Take a chance Shiro. You’ve done so before. You never know you might gain something amazing.”

“Or I could lose everything.”

“Do you really want to risk not telling him and then lose him because of fear? What would you regret more, not telling him and losing him or taking the chance and possibly being rejected? Whatever you decide I don’t believe for a moment you’d ever lose him for good.”

With that said Matt left the room. Shiro was left in silence as he considered Matt’s words. He knew he was right. There was no guarantee that they would all survive the war. He needed to say what he wanted to Keith now before tomorrow or else he might never get another chance. He thought about regret. He knew that if something happened to Keith he would regret not saying something, just like how he felt after the Lions had crashed to Earth. He may not be so lucky next time and Keith may not return to him again. But could he say those words? Could he risk everything with Keith?

He stared out of his office window and noticed the sun was low in the sky. Who would Keith be with now that his mother had left? His stomach dropped at the idea that Keith would be all alone. Matt’s words played through his mind. He knew the man was right. This may be his last chance to tell Keith how he felt. One or both of them might not make it through the war and who knew how often the pair would see each other once they were out in space. If he was going to say anything he had to say something now. He just hoped he could.

With his decision made he tried to think of where Keith could be on his last night on Earth. He left his office and made his way to the Lion’s bay. He noticed that the Black Lion was gone. But where would Keith had gone? He thought about where he would have gone. An idea entered his head and he went to the hangar. He got on a hoverbike and headed out into the desert. It wasn’t long before he spotted Black in the distance and sped up.

He reached the bottom of the large mechanical Lion, just in time to see Lance speed away. He grew confused seeing a saucepan on his head and a rope of sausages around his neck. He shook his head and made his way up the Lion. He could ask questions later, for now his attention was going to be on Keith. His nerves rose the higher he climbed up Black. Eventually he reached the top and as he rose to look out over the Black Lion’s head his heart skipped a beat when he saw Keith sat in front of him. His heart sank at the idea that Keith was sat out here alone. Granted he had Kosmo with him but no one from their ragtag family was here. It made him feel worse that Keith was on his own. Guilt gnawed at his gut but that had become a familiar feeling and he didn’t let him stop him. Matt had been right. He needed to say the things that he felt before it was too late.

He stepped up onto Black’s head. Kosmo got up and made his way over to him. He scratched the space wolf’s head and looked up to see Keith turn around. With Matt’s words still haunting him he felt his breath catch as he took in the sight in front of him. Keith looked beautiful with the sunset lighting up the sky behind him. It gave him an otherworldly look which Shiro supposed was fitting as Keith was part-Galra.

Kosmo returned to Keith and received more pets before settling back down beside Keith. Shiro followed Kosmo and sat down on the other side of the space wolf. He looked out at the sunset before turning to Keith.

“Hey.”

Keith smiled, “Hi.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence and watched the sunset as it gradually disappeared below the horizon. Shiro watched Keith out of the corner of his eye and noticed that the smile hadn’t left Keith’s face since he had arrived. He could help but think that maybe Matt had right and that he really should take a chance on the possibility of him and Keith becoming more than friends.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kosmo stood up and teleported away.

“Where did he go?”

Keith shrugged, “Probably gone to find food.”

Shiro nodded and looked back out at the horizon. He took a deep breath as he tried to figure out what to do next. Did he say something? Do something? He didn’t want to do something that pushed Keith away. He sighed and crossed his legs.

“Shiro? Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Just can’t believe that we’ll be going back out there tomorrow. It feels like yesterday we arrived on Earth again. Now we’re in charge of a fleet with many who are going to space for the first time. It’s a big responsibility to be in charge of all those people.”

“Yeah. I don’t envy you being the Captain of the ATLAS but if there’s anyone who can do it, it’s you.”

“Thank you. Although we’ll see if your faith is well founded when we’re out there again.”

“I trust you Shiro. We all do. There’s no one else whose better for the job than you. You’re an incredible leader as Black Paladin I see no reason why leading the ATLAS would be any different.”

“You really think I can do this?”

“Of course.”

Shiro smiled at Keith and reached his hand up to squeeze his shoulder. Keith smiled back at him and Shiro felt butterflies in his stomach. He felt a split second of courage and let his hand rest over Keith’s as he let his hand fall from his shoulder. He felt his nerves grow the longer he let his hand rest there. He was about to lift it off when he felt Keith twist his hand and interlock their fingers. The two continued to look over the horizon as their hands rested between them. Neither of them said anything for a while but all Shiro could concentrate on was the heat from Keith’s hand. They had held hands before when helping each other up or hugging but this was different. It felt very different.

Shiro watched Keith out of the corner of his eye and wondered if he felt as much turmoil inside as he felt. He knew that whatever happened next would change things between them forever.

“Shiro, how much of our fight do you remember?”

“What?” Shiro turned towards Keith at his question and wondered where he was going with this. Keith turned towards him but kept their hands clasped together.

“Do you remember our fight?”

“Yes.”

“How much?”

“Everything.”

Keith took a sharp intake of breath at what Shiro said. He looked down at the ground and avoided Shiro’s gaze. Shiro looked down at their joined hands.

“I…I’m sorry Keith. I should have said something sooner but it felt like there was never time. First I had to get used to a new body, then we were travelling to Earth and finally dealing with everything since we’ve been back. It’s no excuse I know but it never felt like the right time to say anything.”

Keith looked up at Shiro, “Shiro…”

“Besides I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t want to say something and hear that things between us had been irrecoverably damaged. I know it’s selfish but I don’t want to let you go. I don’t want to lose you. I love you too much to let you go and I didn’t want to do something to sabotage that. And I know that it may not be the same way you love me but I don’t want to be without you. I’m sorry we haven’t talked about it sooner. Matt was right. I’ve been a coward about this. I should’ve said something a long time ago. I hope you can forgive me and that this doesn’t ruin things between us.”

Shiro cringed as he finished his ramblings. It seemed once he started talking he couldn’t stop. It was like a dam had broken in his chest and all his emotions came pouring out of his mouth. He kept his gaze on their hands as he was afraid of what he would see in Keith’s eyes or on his face. He knew however Keith reacted would shape their future relationship. He just hoped he didn’t lose Keith because of all this.

“You love me?” Keith whispered as he tried to comprehend Shiro’s words.

Shiro’s head snapped up as Keith spoke as he wasn’t sure he heard him correctly. The shocked expression on his face shook him and he nodded to answer Keith’s question. Something in Keith’s gaze softened at the confirmation and Keith smiled and squeezed Shiro’s hand.

“You forgive me?”

“There was never anything to forgive. None of what happened was your fault, it was Haggar’s. She’ll pay for what she did to you and to the rest of the universe.”

Shiro smiled back at Keith even if he didn’t fully believe his words. It had been his body that had hurt Keith and put the scar on his face. He still felt guilty every time he saw it. Both leaned in.

“Can I?” Shiro asked. Keith nodded and closed the distance to bring their lips together.

Neither could believe this was happening. But once they started they didn’t want to stop. They quickly became addicted to the feel of the other’s lips. They let their hands go and Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist while Keith wrapped his around Shiro’s neck and ran his fingers through his hair. Shiro’s prosthetic eventually made its way to Keith’s hair after several minutes.

They eventually pulled away when their muscles complained at them. Both were blushing and looked thoroughly kissed. Their arms remained around each other and they shared a smile. Neither could believe that had just happened.

Shiro took note of their surroundings for the first time in a while and noticed how cold it had gotten as night had descended.

“We should probably head back.” Shiro said breathlessly as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Keith nodded and the two stood up. They groaned as their body’s protested at them after being in one awkward position for too long.

“Do you want a ride back?”

“Can we pick up the hoverbike? I don’t want to leave it out here.”

“Sure. It should fit in the cargo bay.”

Shiro nodded, “After you.”

The two loaded up the hoverbike and made their way back to the Garrison. With the Black Lion and the hoverbike safely stored away the two stood awkwardly in the corridor. There was barely any space between them and they knew what they wanted but didn’t know whether they should make a move or not. Keith took a step forward.

“Can I kiss you again?” He asked.

“If I kiss you again I won’t want to stop.”

“Who says I’d want to stop?”

“I mean I won’t want to stop at just kissing. And I don’t want to rush. I want to do this right. You’re to important to me to rush things and mess this up.”

“Shiro what if I didn’t want to stop at just kissing either? I don’t want to mess this up as much as you but I’m also aware that one or both of us might not survive the war. I want to know what it’s like to be with you before we never get another chance. I don’t want to leave things to after the war when there might not be an after the war. Plus we’ll be really busy once we go out into space.”

Shiro looked up at Keith’s words as they unknowingly mirrored Matt’s. Shiro grabbed Keith’s hands.

“Have you ever done this before?”

Keith opened and closed his mouth, “Well, no. But I’ve done things by myself.”

“Are you sure about this? I mean I’m willing to guide you through it all but I need to know you really want this. We can stop at any point.”

Keith took a deep breath and it was clear he was nervous, “I’m sure. I want this Shiro. I want you. I want to be with you.”

Shiro let go of Keith’s hands and cradled his head and kissed him several times, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They shared another smile and then headed off to Shiro’s quarters. Once inside they resumed kissing. They really were addicted to the feeling. They slowly removed their clothing and made their way to the bed. Shiro thanked his lucky stars that he had supplies for this from when he had tried to take care of himself. He was determined to make this as good for Keith as he could. Plus they had the whole night ahead of them.

With another kiss Shiro focused on giving Keith the best night of his life.

* * *

Shiro woke up the next morning with his alarm. That was a rare occurrence nowadays due to his insomnia and nightmares. But what was rarer was that he felt well rested despite the lack of sleep he had gotten. He shut off his alarm and settled back into bed although he knew he couldn’t do so for long.

He looked beside him and smiled. Keith lay curled up asleep and facing him. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Keith asleep but it felt like a new experience considering what they had done last night. Keith looked younger in his sleep as his worry eased and he relaxed. Looking at Keith now also gave him the chance to examine his features. Keith was a beautiful man but it was his spirit and personality that truly shone. He couldn’t believe he got to say that this incredible man was his. The love he felt for Keith now felt like it would burst out of his chest now he had allowed himself to feel it.

The two were still naked from the night before and Shiro smiled as he watched Keith wake up. Keith’s eyes slowly opened and he blinked blearily at Shiro. He blushed when he realised that Shiro was watching him.

“Morning.”

“Morning.”

Shiro shifted and laid his arm over Keith’s waist to pull him closer. Keith burrowed into Shiro’s warmth. He looked up at him and the two shared morning kisses.

“It’s definitely a good morning.” Shiro said as he tightened his hold on Keith and placed a kiss on top of his head. Keith hummed in agreement and tucked his head under Shiro’s chin. The two laid their for a moment before Shiro’s second alarm went off.

Shiro groaned and reached over to shut it off. Keith chuckled.

“Come on old timer. Time to get up and face the world.”

Keith sat up and got out of bed to collect his clothes. Shiro watched entranced as Keith walked around his room naked. He definitely enjoyed the view and thanked whatever deity was out there for the chance to call this man his. He watched Keith dress and then got up himself. He dressed and smiled as he felt Keith’s eyes on him. Once dressed he turned around and pulled Keith towards him and captured his lips in another kiss.

The two laughed and smiled smiled into the kiss.

“We really have to go or we’re going to be late.” Keith said as he pulled away laughing, “I can’t believe I’m being the responsible one.”

Shiro smiled, “One of us has to be.”

He let go of Keith and then grabbed his hand. Together the two made their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. They knew there would even questions but right now they didn’t care.

Shiro knew that whatever they faced out in space they could deal with by each other’s side. Now that he had faced his biggest fear and come out of the other side with the best possible outcome, he felt like he could do anything. All they had to do now was win the war but he was confident in the people around him and knew they stood a good chance in succeeding.


End file.
